


Silence Has a Name

by wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cigarettes, Cinnamon Roll Rey, F/M, Feels, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Underage Drinking, Virgin Ben Solo, mute ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: Rey never thought she would ever meet someone like Ben Solo, he's brooding, pain obvious in his dark eyes, but there's something else about him that she can't solve. What's the deal with Ben Solo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this kind of just happened...I'm not sure if I should continue it or not tbh.  
> I still need to write an epilogue to my other story, but I have a full time work schedule now and my brain is everywhere. This story came from the depths of my imagination lol  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Rey

As a child, I would stare at the sky for hours upon hours. The way it changed from a light blue, to a mix of purple and pink as the sun played hide and seek behind the clouds illuminating beauty. If it was up to me I would remain upon the grass on my front lawn forever. Sleeping under the stars, watching the sun rise making the entire sky shine so rapidly, and then it would return to darkness in what would feel like only moments later. Sadly, my curfew was eight pm sharp, I would have to eat dinner, clean up, and go to bed for school the next day not getting to savor every moment of that warm grass on my back and the blue, blue mass above me.

Now that I’m older, I’ve found that life moves much too fast to enjoy every sunrise, sunset, and every little firecracker in the night sky. Being in my senior year of high school, I’ve been swamped with homework, regretting immediately taking honors chemistry and calculus. It made me want to smash my forehead over and over into the wall, it was only my second week of school, and it already seemed like I was in over my head.

My mom told me that soon enough I would get the hang of such a heavy workload, but it was yet to ring true. The alarm clock woke me up on a Friday morning, inwardly groaning, I threw my covers off me hating the cold that took the warmth away. Shivering, rubbing my arms up and down my arms, I brushed my teeth at a speed that hurt, and threw my hair into a ponytail. I figured a hat would just have to do it for me today; my undergarments were put on swiftly, the next moment I was pulling my blue jeans up my legs buttoning and zipping them with haste. Rummaging through my wardrobe I settled on a long-sleeved floral shirt that was a thin material which would help for the cold, but also ventilate when the weather turned warm later in the day.

“Shit, where the hell did I put my hat,” I muttered to myself continuing my search for my favorite one, it was freaking adorable, a baseball cap that was all white, and on the front was a black cat embroidered right in the middle.

About ten minutes later I found it letting out a cry of victory as I put it on pulling my chestnut ponytail through the opening. When I finally made my way downstairs I still had at least ten minutes to spare so I whipped up a bowl of cereal that was eaten at a surprisingly fast pace. Leaving the bowl in the sink, I headed out to my 2015 Honda Civic that my parents got for my seventeenth birthday. It was a dark blue color, sleek, and all mine. Stepping inside, I pulled on my seatbelt as I turned the car on, the offspring blared on my radio, and I bopped my head to it as I headed to another day in hell.

Other students were pulling up to the parking lot at the same time I was, we all managed to not be assholes and allowed people to get the spot they wanted without a fight. Parking in a spot farther away from campus, I checked my reflection once more seeing hazel eyes staring back at me; sometimes my own eyes startled me they were a swirl of brown and green. My eyes got me a lot of attention. It didn’t help that I had golden skin so they stood out even more in contrast to the color. Shaking my thoughts away, I wiped an eyelash off my face and closed the mirror. Grabbing my back pack I slung it on my shoulder and retreated from my car, locking it before making my way in the direction of my first class. I walked by a large black truck that had suspensions, it made me roll my eyes ‘compensating for something hmm.’

However, it was the stern voice that was trying best not to yell that got my attention. I couldn’t stop my wandering eyes as they looked over to see a stocky guy moving his hands in a wild formation, his mouth was running a mile a minute; brown hair cropped short on his head, olive skin was all I could see due to his white button up shirt and slacks covering up most of his skin.

I flicked my eyes in the direction of the person getting the brunt of this dudes anger, my heart stopped in my chest and then made a beeline into my stomach causing my bag to fall off my shoulder. Cold blue eyes landed on me, his jaw ticked, and then a small smirk crept up on his face making his features even more daunting.

“Can I help you lady?” A husky voice came out of him. It was menacing to say the least.

Words wouldn’t come out, so I stood there knowing without a doubt how stupid I must have looked with my mouth open, but what I wanted to say was getting caught in my throat.

Heart pounding, I met the other man’s gaze, had I ever witnessed such sadness in one’s eyes?

Now I had. They were dark pools of pain that were framed by a fringe of long eyelashes a shade darker than his eyes; deeply arched eyebrows were pulled down in a frown.

My eyes had a mind of their own as they drank in his strong jaw line that looked as if it could take a punch without flinching. Full lips, the bottom lip being just a tad fuller than the upper one and now was pulling down on the right side at my perusal. Tracing my gaze back up his face, noting the scar in his left eyebrow, and the way his raven locks were short, but shaggy. Some strands spiked out in different directions on the sides of his head. However, on the right side of his head it was slightly shorter as if he had shaved it once before causing the bangs on the left side to be longer and hang over his left eye, but not enough to obstruct his view.

His hair looked so soft. Averting my gaze from his face, my eyes were met with a corded neck where a vein was ticking visibly underneath the pale skin. A black shirt that had probably seen better days- hugged broad shoulders, taut biceps that cut off revealing forearms where veins could be seen against hard muscle. His shirt almost seemed a size too small, if he lifted his arms up he would definitely show off the muscles of his abs, and I couldn’t tell you how badly I wanted to see that.

A black belt looped through the rings of his dark jeans that looked like they had been washed too many times causing the color to turn them an ash color. Black combat boots adorned his feet, making me stifle a smile at how different his style was from so many people that went here. He was also a giant to top it all off, reaching to at least 6’4 and most likely a two hundred pounds of solid muscle.

Scary motherfucker in all honesty, but those tortured eyes told another story, one that made me almost desperate to find out. It was then that I realized the other guy was waving his hand in my face, his mouth moving, but my ears didn’t comprehend the words coming out of it. When my hearing became focused, I heard what he was saying finally,

“Jesus, you okay lady? You’re spacing out, hello in there!”

On shaky feet, I managed to pick up my bag slinging it back over my shoulder, meeting this blue-eyed dude’s vicious glare.

“S-sorry, I don’t know what happened, I must have not gotten enough sleep,” I nervously reply. I even stuttered at the start of it, face-palming myself in my mind, and then if things couldn’t get worse an awkward laugh left me. It always happened when I was put in uncomfortable situations.

He looked over at the guy behind him, then back to me, “You staring at my brother?” A dangerous glint was in those icy orbs.

My eyes darted between the two of them before landing back on the person before me, “N-No, well yeah, but- I don’t know, I must have just spaced out, sorry for bothering you,” I murmured before hurrying off.

“Hey!” His booming voice called after me. Stopping, I glanced over my shoulder at him.

“This guy,” He pointed his thumb over at his brother before continuing, “He’s a dumbass, a loser, not worth your time, don’t know what you even see in this ugly fuck, but as I was saying don’t waste your time holding your breath hoping he’ll fuck your tight little pussy alright?”

Taken aback by his crude language, my eyes widened and planted on the giant to gauge his reaction. He was staring at the ground, hands deep in his pockets, but even from here I could see the quick rise and fall of his chest. His eyebrow was twitching, jaw clenching, relaxing, and then clenching once again.

The devil had a cruel smile on his face as he turned his anger back on his brother, he was several inches shorter than him, barely reaching his shoulders, and it made me wonder why the dark-eyed brute didn’t fight back. He easily could, but instead held his head low and allowed himself to be talked down to. Shuddering I forced my feet to continue to class, but as I sat there in honors chemistry my thoughts were unable to stray from dark eyes full of pain.

“Earth to Rey!” Another hand was waving in my face for the second time today, but this one was much more slender, with painted red nails. Looking up I was met by brown globes, her head tilted to the side in confusion as she searched my eyes for what the hell was going on inside my head. Clearing my brain, a smile took over my face, “Hey there Rose, sorry just been lost in thought all day.”

She sat down on the other side of the table across from me, planting her palm on her cheek as she leaned on her elbow, “Hmm, you’re hiding something from me, what is it?” Her eyes narrowed and her mouth formed into a pout.

“Nothing Rose, just had a slight altercation with a scary asshole,” I muttered poking lazily at the macaroni casserole in front of me that my mom made me for lunch.

She huffed out a sigh, “Details Rey, that’s what I want.”

“Just he yelled at me for looking at his brother, he said some crude shit that I’m not going to repeat just to appease your curiosity.” Sticking my tongue out at her and got a middle finger in response. She rolled her eyes, “Alright Rey, you don’t have to repeat Mr. Crude’s lovely vocabulary, but you can tell me why you were staring at his brother.” Her eyes were gleaming and she was trying to ward off a smirk, but wasn’t doing a very good job at it.

Warmth spread on my cheeks, hanging my head low, I cursed under my breath at her stubbornness to let things go, “He’s new I think, just never saw him before so I looked twice at him and that wasn’t okay with his brother I guess.”

“Strange. So how’s honors chemistry and calculus going genius?” Thankful to her for changing the subject, I was able to let out a breath that I hadn’t realized I’d been holding in.

“Sucks, doesn’t help that Mr. Johnson doesn’t know how to teach calculus even if he had a gun pointed to his head.”

“Still don’t understand why you took this workload on, I know it will look good on paper, but it’s not good to stress yourself out unnecessarily, that’s what college is for.” She poured Italian dressing on her salad and proceeded to stir it before munching away like a rabbit.

“My parents thought it would be best for me to continue taking honors classes, they think more colleges will look at my application if I take these advanced courses, but I think I’d have a chance either way, but parents know best right?” Sarcasm was heavily laced in my voice.

Rose let out a snort, “So you’re saying you’re going to let mommy and daddy rule your every move for the rest of your life?”

“Of course I’m not going to allow that you brat.”

“Hey, you and I both understand that your parents have dictated most of your life. Don’t blame me for telling the truth.”

“I just want to make them proud. I have to. I’m their only child, I can’t be a failure.”

Her eyes softened at my words, “Well, I’ll always be here for you love.”

“Thank you,” I whispered and a shy smile graced my face. A warm smile was returned by her and she gently touched my hand.

“You and I will always be friends right Rose?”

“You’re stuck with me forever, sorry to break it to you love.”

We both shared a laugh, returning to our food, suddenly a loud noise echoed in the cafeteria, and both Rose and my head whipped in the direction it came from.

I saw dark hair first, before my attention was locked on large hands trembling as they put the items of food he could recover back on his tray. Jace, our star-football player and his sidekick Hux both were laughing hysterically, Jace was clutching his stomach as he grabbed Hux by the shoulder to hold himself up. Snickers made their way through the cafeteria as no one made to move to help the giant, before I knew it my feet had brought me over to him, faintly I heard Rose trying to make me stop, but she was ignored.

Kneeling in front of him, grasping an apple I extended my hand towards him, he started and his dark eyes had a look of panic as they met mine. Those eyes switch back and forth between mine, as if he was searching for something before reluctantly tearing his gaze away. He blindly grabbed the apple from me, but that caused him to brush his long fingers against mine. A gasp escaped me at the feeling of his calloused fingers; he noticeably flinched at the contact putting the apple on his tray before pushing to his full stature leaving me there on one knee before him.

His nostrils flared as he stared down at me and then he was moving around me disappearing from the cafeteria. Whispers migrated through the cafeteria, I felt eyes on me, but I was still reeling over the brief contact I had with the brooding giant. A warm hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me to my feet, Jace’s green eyes pinned me with a look that wanted to know why I had helped out the guy he just blatantly bullied. Tearing my wrist from his hold, I glared at him.

“So that’s how you treat new students, you bully them for no apparent reason?” I spat at him, the fury emanating off me.

He tsked, “Relax, it was just harmless fun.”

“That didn’t look very harmless.” The words came out through clenched teeth, my fingers balling into fists.

“Don’t worry your pretty head, he’s a big boy, he can handle himself,” he sneered and walked away from me.

“What are you doing?” Rose hissed at me. I went to grab my backpack before I made my own leave from the cafeteria. She followed me out.

“Rose, can you just let this go?”I huffed spinning to face her making her stop in her tracks.

“You made a scene.”

“I made a scene?” My voice rose at her accusation.

“Sometimes you have to let people fight their own battles.”

“Then maybe I should have let those girls bully you back in seventh grade and beat you black and blue right?”

She flinched at my cruel words, immediately I felt regret, but she was being contradictory-I didn’t understand how she didn’t see that.

“I’ll always be grateful for your help, but he’s _HUGE_ , he can defend himself.”

“Maybe he can’t. I won’t let someone be bullied no matter how small or big they are. You already know this Rose.”

“Your heart is too big Rey; I’m scared it’s going to wind up getting you hurt.”

“Well, that’s my cross to bear right?” It was a rhetorical question so with that I walked away from her and went to my next class before the day was over. Wondering where the raven-haired boy had gone.

* * *

“Honey, stop picking at your food please,” my mother scolded me as I played with my mashed potatoes circling them around the plate.

“Sorry,” I murmured under my breath.

“How was school?” My father asked of me as he took a sip of his beer.

“Good…we have a new student, but people aren’t very nice to him.”

“That’s a darn shame; I hate people who bully others.” My mom shook her head and ate some green beans off her plate.

“Why is he getting picked on?” My father wondered his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He wouldn’t ever know what it was like to be bullied; he was the heart-throb in high school as my mom likes to put it.

“I don’t know…he seems quiet…shy.”

“Well, I hope those kids knock it off. Shit doesn’t boost a man’s morale very much.”

“Very true Dad.”

“Still doing okay in your honors classes?”

“Still managing to stay afloat with an A in both courses.” A wide smile spread on his aging face, tiny crow feet creased at the edges of his eyes, some wrinkles marred his forehead, but overall my father was still a handsome man.

“That’s my girl,” he warmly said and patted my hand before returning it to his beer.

“Have you put in any applications?” My mother quirked her head to the side waiting for my response.

“Yup, I told you I would.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that.”

Once finished with dinner, my dad went to his study to watch television; I helped my mom with the dishes before going to my room to shower. I kicked my pants into the hamper along with the rest of my clothes and stepped into the warm stream. Sighing, my eyes closed on their own vocation, why was that guy haunting my thoughts, was it because I had found him attractive? Well, yeah that was a given, what was there not to like about him. He was filled out in all the parts that counted, he could probably lift 100 pound bags of concrete on each shoulder without breaking a sweat, and even though he needed some new clothes that still didn’t detract from his overall attractiveness.

He was rugged, dark, and for some damn reason my body wanted to know what those thick digits of his could do to me. I groaned, placing my forehead against the tile wall. Somehow I needed to banish him from my mind before I was driven crazy by him. Maybe I wouldn’t see him ever again. Here’s to wishful thinking.

* * *

Turns out the brute was transferred to my honors calculus class. So he _was_ intelligent. He sat in the front desk closest to the door. His large frame dwarfed the desk he was forced to sit in, long legs were stretched out to accommodate the limited amount of space underneath the desk, and frankly he looked awkward sitting in the desk that looked normal when anyone else was behind it. His muscular thighs shifted from time to time. I absorbed the small motion with hungry eyes, biting at the wooden part of my pencil, regarding his every movement and not being able to tear my gaze away from his presence.

He was left-handed, his pencil tiny enclosed in his large hand, but he still wrote so gracefully. The professor was droning on and here I was just ogling the new kid like no one’s business. Without my noticing, midnight eyes attached their attention on me, causing me to freeze and my heart to pound wildly in my chest.

His dark eyebrows furrowed sharply causing a crease to appear between them, his mouth turned into a frown. His eyes flitted between mine, searching for an answer he wouldn’t find. Deciding to be brave, I gave him a small wave, and a shy smile. His eyes flicked to my mouth for a second before meeting my own again, red-tinted his cheekbones, something flashed beneath his hardened gaze, but before I could investigate the sudden shift he tore his gaze away to stare back down at his paper.

Once class ended, he stuffed his notebook in his backpack, his biceps flexed as he did so and I felt wetness pool between my thighs startling me. What the hell was happening to me? Packing my stuff up with rushed movements, I walked over to his desk, grasping so tightly to my calculus book it was causing my knuckles to whiten.

“Excuse me?” My voice came out weak. I wished I had fallen off the face of the earth at that moment, but here I still stood making a fool of myself.

He whipped his head up to look at me, his shoulders visibly stiffened, and he clenched onto his backpack.

“I’m sorry for startling you. I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Rey, what’s your name?”

Standing to his full height without warning caused me to stumble back, but he caught my arm before I could fall on my ass. Once I was on steady feet, he let go of me pulling his hand back as if he had been burned. Just from his one-touch caused something to spark inside of me. I wanted to touch him so badly it hurt. Why was I reacting to him like a goddamn cat in heat?

“Please, just tell me your name…”

A grunt escaped him, he seemed as if he was trying to form words, but nothing would come out. He pushed his fingers exasperatedly through his raven locks and tugged on the short strands. Then he was gently moving me aside, his feet thundering off the tile floor as he left the classroom leaving me dumbstruck.

What the hell had I done? Hot tears pricked at the edges of my eyes and before they could fall I hurriedly wiped them off with the back of my hand.

My next couple of classes felt like they dragged on for hours, but finally school came to an end. Upon walking out of the room, the sky was gloomy, and clouds were hiding the sun away. Guess the sky was matching my mood as it always seemed to do. I had just arrived at my car when that black truck from a couple weeks ago pulled into the parking lot with a screech and drove by me causing my hair to whip around my face. That ass!

He hopped out of the truck, feigning cool and confidence, before he pinpointed me, a wicked smile spread across his flawless face, “Darling, so nice to see you again.”

He swaggered up to me, shining that toothy grin at me, eyes so full of ice it gave the truth away that he had issues of some sort even though he tried to cover it up with his false bravado. He truly was a handsome guy, getting laid for him is mostly likely no feat, but even with the sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones all framed by wavy brown hair he just wasn’t my type.

At that thought, the brooding giant approached, he was staring at the ground as he walked. Hands shoved deep in his pockets that it caused his pants to ride lower revealing the strip of his dark happy trail as well as those V-lines most girls seemed to die for. I never thought I would turn out to be one of those girls, but I guess I was now.

He noticed me, eyes widening slightly before he acted like it wasn’t a big deal. Pulling his hands out he signed something to his brother, sign language? Was he deaf? This whole time I had been trying to talk to him and he couldn’t even _hear_ me. It caused a flood of heat to overpower my body due to how embarrassed I felt for trying to get him to talk to me. This is the moment when a black-hole is supposed to suddenly appear and swallow me whole.

Surprisingly the icy blues regarded what his brother was signing, understanding crossed his face and he let out a laugh, “He told me to leave you alone, I guess he doesn’t like the way I talk to you.”

A blush appeared on tall, dark, and handsome, cheekbones. He ran a hand nervously through his hair before he started to sign again rapidly, his eyebrows raising and narrowing with the expressions that were playing out on his face. His brother watched the hasty movements with amusement in his eyes; he then nodded, and patted his brother on the shoulder before signing back to him. By the time their conversation ended, giant’s chest was heaving, nostrils flaring, and his eyes landed on me before he shoved past his brother to get into the truck slamming the door to emphasis his anger.

“Well, as much as I’d love to continue to talk to you, I’d better go, see you around.” He gave me a twiddle of his fingers in goodbye before hopping into his truck with ease and speeding away. What the hell had they talked about?

* * *

“So he’s deaf?” Rose replied over the phone to me.

“I really don’t know…when he’s taking notes he isn’t even looking at the teacher…so I really don’t get how he could possibly be deaf.” I tapped my pencil on my binder, trying to solve this stupid chemistry solution, no matter how hard I tried it just wasn’t computing in my tired brain. Giving up, I fell backwards on my back letting out a much needed sigh.

Rose seemed to ponder to herself over the phone before finally responding, “You think maybe he’s a mute?”

Sitting up too fast, I got the spins, and had to lie back down, “Mute?” I croaked.

“Well, if he’s deaf then he probably would go to a school for deaf kids, I know there’s a couple around here…so maybe he’s just unable to talk…”

“He grunted though…”

“The fact that you remember that is pretty funny.”

“Well, it’s true; I thought if you’re a mute then you can’t make any noise even if you wanted to.”

“Hmm, it could be just a certain thing that causes the inability to form words versus noises, such as grunting.”

“No clue, but still I feel bad for trying to get him to speak…you should have seen how nervous I made him…it was shitty.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over this love; I’m pretty sure he understood that you were just trying to be nice. I don’t think he thought you were trying to be malicious.”

“I really hope he didn’t take it the wrong way. I just feel if I keep invading his space I’m going to cause unnecessary problems for him.”

“You like him don’t you?” Her voice was laced with accusation, but she wasn’t _entirely_ wrong. I probably do like him even though I don’t know anything about him. It was more like lust at this point. He made me want to do things I never wanted to do with any guy before. Sadly, I gave up my V-card to the wrong douche; luckily he just wanted me to be another notch in his bed post versus telling the whole school. No one found out about us, but I still regretted every moment of being with him and allowing myself to trust him.

“Hello?” Rose’s voice snapped me back into the conversation.

“No, I don’t like him. I just want him to have a friend. I feel bad for him.”

“Not nice to pity people and you totally want to suck his-”

“STOP! Please don’t go there right now,” I hissed slapping my free hand on my forehead. She gave me such a headache sometimes, seriously one day she was going to give me an ulcer and I would definitely take her down with me if that happened.

“Don’t be a prude Rey,” she teased over the phone.

“Okay maybe I would like to see _it_ at least once, he is a big dude,” I admitted, a laugh bubbling up in my throat wanting to break free as I tried to keep my cool, but then she started to laugh obnoxiously and that’s when I broke. We sat there laughing our asses off for a good five minutes before we gained our breath back enough to talk again.

“I love you, Rey, I promise that everything will work out with your man candy, just got to go with the flow.”

“Love you too Rose. You’re right as usual…just have to go with the flow for now.”

“Yup, yup- Oh yeah! I almost forgot are you going to Jennifer’s party this Saturday?” I pondered her question for a moment, usually I wasn’t one to party, but with all the stress that had taken me over I decided I needed a break.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Hell to the yeah! We’ll get ready at my place, be there at 5 pm love, nighty night!”

“Goodnight Rose.” She made a kiss sound and then disconnected the line. I couldn’t help but to smile. I was a lucky bitch to have a friend like Rose. No matter how crazy she drove me, she was loyal, and a diehard friend.

That night I fell asleep with a smile planted on my face.

* * *

Saturday approached faster than light speed. Here I was getting dolled up for no reason, but to drink. I only put on the smoky eye-powder and bold red lipstick to appease Rose, who ended up squealing in delight when she took in my appearance.

“Holy shit Rey, every guy is going to be looking at you tonight without a doubt,” she exclaimed jumping up and down even clapping her hands in the process.

I took in my reflection in the full length mirror, wow I did look pretty great. The black long-sleeved dress that was made of silk and went to my mid-thigh hugged my body in all the right places. Not being the greatest in heels, I opted for some red boots that were ankle length. My chestnut hair was in gentle curls that framed my face. Looking like this gave me a wash of confidence and made me feel warm on the inside. Happy.

“I guess I don’t look too bad.” Forever humble.

“You look fantastic, don’t play dumb love.” She gave me one of her mega watt smiles and kissed my cheek.

She was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that was tight against her hour glass body, it barely covered up the goods in both areas, and matching red heels adorned her feet. She was always a stunner with her straight black hair, big brown eyes, just the right shade of pale complexion, and rocking body. So to say the least, the boys were really going to pay attention to her all night instead of me, but that wasn’t a problem because a certain guy could not be banished from my thoughts.

We grabbed our jackets, hers a tiny thin black sweater, mine a leather black jacket, and headed out the door to her ugly Prius that she was madly in love with due to helping the environment. She powered up the car, we made idle conversation for the short drive to a two-story house that was definitely filled with too many people to be comfortable. Oh well, booze would help.

She parked in front of someone else’s house, I hoped that we could do that before I could say anything she was hopping out of the car and I was doing the same both of us heading in the direction of the party. When we got closer, I noted that people were smoking cigarettes, joints, and had beers in their hands as they talked to one another on the front lawn. Rose tugged on my hand, leading me into the crowded house, and steered us directly to the alcohol. Thank fuck. She poured me a strong mixed drink. I began sipping on it already feeling the buzz after draining most of the cups in one go immediately refilling it. Rose went her own way, talking to some artsy people from college that she knows; I ended up making conversation with some of the football players at my school. One of them asked me if I wanted to play some flip cup, wanting to get more drunk I agreed quickly.

“The name is Abraham by the way,” he introduced himself putting his hand out towards mine.

“Rey, nice to officially meet you.” His hand was warm in my mine.

He chuckled, “We have had so many classes together over the years, and it’s just strange that we never actually talked.”

“I know right, sorry about that.”

“Two way street here darling.” Abraham had deep curls that were golden brown, whiskey-colored eyes, his body filled out his clothes without a problem, and even though he was hot I could only see him as a potential friend. The way he looked at me was friendly, I didn’t see any sign of desire when he looked at me, but I had seen his eyes flick towards Rose’s direction a couple times. I stifled a smile and he explained the simple rules of flip cup with me well the other competitors lined up cups filling them halfway with beer.

“Never played flip cup before.” A girl with blue hair asked me. She had a lip piercing, deep brown eyes, full-sleeve tattoos that was a swirl of colors entangling with each other on her arms. She was intriguing to look at; she was surrounded by a group of jocks and preppy chicks, but seemed to fit in so naturally with the group.

“Nope, this is my first party actually,” I shyly replied to her question.

When she smiled her incisors were sharp fangs, “I see. We got a virgin here guys, so let’s show the gal a good time alright?” The group cheered to that, she winked at me, and I couldn’t stop the wide smile that plastered on my face or the warm flutters in my stomach at feeling genuinely welcome by this small group.

The two people at the end cheered their cups, gently touching them to the table before draining them in one go, and started the attempt to flip the cup. Our team was winning so far, when it came to me my adrenaline was pulsing through my veins, draining the cup faster than expected, and flipped it on my first go. My team whooped and Abraham got us our victory by finishing the last cup flipping it with ease. Playing a couple more games with them I finally decided to take a breather and went outside to get some fresh air. Most of the people that were out here before had diminished, but some people still hung out, chatting and laughing.

Smoke drifted towards me, causing me to look over, someone was leaning in the shadows just smoking their cigarette without a care in the world. Something I couldn’t explain made me begin to walk over towards the shadow; the light from the porch slightly illuminated the face that was hid from afar. Upon realization of who it was, I took a step back, and his dark eyes flitted up meeting my shocked expression. He looked like prey that had just been cornered by the hunter; he straightened against the wall of plaster behind his back, those dark eyebrows of his pulling together and eyes narrowing waiting to see what I would do next. The cigarette still burning in his fingers. Geez this guy was built like a tank, his chest muscles straining against the dark blue shirt that was once again a size too small for him and biceps balls of strength that were tensing. He was wearing the same black jeans that he always wore, they showed off his muscular thighs and it made me want to get on my knees for him. What the hell brain?!?

Timidly he raised the cigarette to his lips, refusing to break eye contact with me, and then lowered his hand back down. He only broke the connection with me to turn his head and blow the smoke in a direction not aimed at me. He was sweet too? Not good. _Abort mission! I repeat abort mission!_ When he met my gaze once again, my heart melted at the confusion played out on his much too handsome face. That’s when I noticed that in his left eyebrow was a silver spike that went out both sides near the end of his dark eyebrow. Interesting.

He kneeled down, putting the cigarette out, standing back up he pulled out a bag from his back pocket and put the cigarette in it. Sealing it off before putting it in his back pocket once again. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he eyed me warily, no wonder why he was looking at me that way-here I was just ogling him like the weirdo I was.

“I-I’m sorry to intrude, geez I can be so rude.” Due to my nerves my voice rattled causing me to stumble over my words. My hands were slightly shaking, I needed to get a control of myself so I grasped onto my jacket.

“Are you here with your brother?” Hopefully, yes or no questions would work for now between the two of us.

He was clearly on edge, his dark orbs darting between mine, before I watched them appraise my appearance apprehensively, warmth spread over me and finally he gave me a swift nod of his head. My heart clapped excitedly in my chest. Easy now let’s not spook him right off the bat.

“Hmm can’t say I want to run into him tonight. Did he drag you here against your will?”

Another nod of his head. Douche I whispered under my breath and watched as the corner of his mouth tugged up instead of down for once.

“So, you’re obviously not deaf…can you talk at all?”

He pondered that for a minute, looking at his feet; his tongue flicked out and wet his lips. I watched the movement eagerly. Then he shook his head, looking so dejected it made my heart clench. It made me want to give him a huge hug, but I held myself back.

I’d rather not bring him down so I switched the conversation, “Do you even want to be here?”

He let out a huff of air and shook his head.

“I only came because I was getting stressed out at school, so why not let loose, get drunk, and regret it tomorrow morning.”

He nodded in understanding, he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, they were American Spirits, a blue label on them, and he pointed at them as if asking me if he could smoke again.

“Smoke doesn’t bother me, so go ahead.” I gave him a gentle smile and he pulled one out putting it to his lips. The movement was so intoxicating. He probably didn’t even realize how easily he exuded sexual appeal without even trying. His hand extended towards mine, the pack of cigarettes stared at me, I really shouldn’t, but maybe he would let me share his with him.

“Umm is it too much to ask if I can just share yours with you?” My voice came out sounding sultry and to be honest I don’t know why this guy made me act on my baser instincts.

His breathing quickened just a bit; he pulled his arm back shoving his cigs back into his jean’s pocket, nodding with a jerky movement. Pulling his lighter out, his hands trembled as he cupped the cigarette, trying and failing to light it. I softened at his skittishness, poor thing was nervous as all hell, and it was because of me. I should have just let him be, but my feet moved forward on their own accord and I reached up to gently touch the back of his hand. He jumped at the contact, his back pressing hard against the wall as if he was trying to get as far away as he could from me, but was not succeeding in doing so.

I took the lighter out of the death hold he had on it, easily causing the flame to spark, and pressed it to the end of the cig; we maintained eye contact as he inhaled just enough to cause it to keep burning. We were so close that if I moved just an inch forward I would be pressed up against him. However, I decided to step back, and give the guy his space.

“So cigarettes huh…you’re seventeen?”

He blew smoke out and handed the cigarette to me, our fingers brushing, his body tense trying not to flinch from my touch. The shake of his head told me he was older.

“Eighteen?” I questioned and took a small puff of the cig, it felt surprisingly good and I let it out on a deep exhale causing me to close my eyes. When I reopened them, he nodded. After that we stood in silence, sharing the cigarette, indirectly kissing over and over again. Once it was dead, he did the same with this cig as the other one.

“Did you want to come to play some games with me?”

He began to slightly move side to side on the balls of his feet, a troubled expression took over his face, and I felt the smile on my face falter. As much as I wanted him to come to drink with me, I highly doubted he wanted to be around people who teased him relentlessly.

Still, kids felt the need to treat him like shit, just because he was unable to say anything back, and they knew he wasn’t going to fight them even though it looked as if he could pick them up with ease and throw them against the wall. On that thought, images of him slamming me up against walls buried deep inside me plagued me; brain stop this nonsense _please_!

“Please…at least have a beer with me…”

His eyes were still wary, but he gave me a slight nod.

“Follow me then.” I couldn’t hide the excitement in my voice and that rewarded me with a small tug at the corners of his mouth.

His massive body followed me into the house, when I looked back he was staring at the ground not making eye contact with me. I arrived at the ice chest full of beer and dug out two beers handing one over to him.

“Welcome back to the party Rey, I was wondering where you ran off to,” Abraham said also leaning over to take a beer out of the ice chest. He cracked it open with a satisfying sound.

“I ran into a friend outside.”

Abe acknowledged the brooding giant who’s name I just comprehended I didn’t know. Shit.

“I’m Abraham,” he held his hand out towards the large man before him.

Dark eyes stared at it before he nodded his head and returned the handshake not saying a word.

Abe’s brows knitted in confusion, but he just smiled.

“Well any friend of Rey’s is a friend of mine, so I hope to see you both around.”

He then returned to the games he was playing, I placed my hand on the man’s wrist beside me and led us to a quiet place in the house.

“I don’t even know your name.”

Suddenly, he was pulling out a small notepad out of his pocket; a pen seemed to produce out of thin air. He scribbled something down and showed it to me.

**Ben.**

“Ben…that’s a nice name,” I whispered. A blush took over his face and then he wrote again.

**Thank you.**

“You’re welcome…”

He bit his lip, **I like your boots.**

It was my turn to blush, staring down at my red boots and at his black ones. We weren’t exactly matching, but close enough.

“Thanks,” I shyly replied pushing my hair behind my ear. “So…I didn’t notice the eyebrow piercing before, do you take it out because of school?”

He nodded at me, “Why?”

**I don’t want to look scarier than I already look.**

“You’re not scary looking at all Ben.”

A small grunt escaped him, “You can grunt?”

He seemed to be taken aback by what I just said, brows furrowing, and he fidgeted before replying.

**Somehow I can still produce some sounds, but I’m incapable of forming words. I can’t talk due to complications at birth.**

“I see, well I hope you and I can be friends…if you want to…”

The temperature changed in the small room causing a drastic shift to happen between us.

His nostrils flared, he clenched his fists and relaxed them, his eyebrow twitched and he really looked at me for the first time tonight. My entire body flamed at the look he was giving me. It was full of unspoken desire. He wanted me. When I flicked my attention down I saw his want tenting in his pants. Long and hard for me. Panting I stood up on wobbly legs, almost falling back on my ass, I was tipsy that was obvious; it was probably what made me stand between the brooding giants thighs and tenderly push a strand of raven hair out of his face. This close I could see a slight smattering of light freckles adorning his cheekbones and on the bridge of his nose. His eyes had become significantly darker and I noted how his jaw was so tight it looked like he was going to break his teeth if he didn’t stop. His hands were fists on his thighs, not daring to move an inch. Huffs of breath were escaping him, fuck I needed to kiss him so I did.

Warmth radiates from the spot where our lips meet, slowly spreading through the rest of me. It’s a brief kiss when I pull away to gauge his response, there’s a look of awe on his face before it hardens.

Before I could say anything, he had slammed his lips to mine. In the next moment he was pressing his tongue to the seam of my lips. I gasped and with that granted him access. His tongue delved into my mouth inexperienced, it was a messy kiss, but I couldn’t find it in me to care as I panted into his mouth responding in kind to his dominating tongue. He stood picking me up with ease; instinctively my arms reached up and tangled around his corded neck my legs doing the same around his waist. His body heat against mine felt incredible causing me to arch into him and let out a moan before our lips were meeting heatedly again. With every push of his tongue against mine, I became wetter and wetter. My fingers dug into the strong muscles of his shoulders when I realized that cold metal was also in the mix. _He had a fucking tongue piercing._ What did he need that for? Another pull of his tongue against mine made me realize exactly what it was for and another moan was tugged from me.

“Ben, fuck,” I gasped pulling away from the kiss. His breathing was ragged, his pupils had dilated so much that it made his eyes appear pitch black, nostrils still flaring as his eyes flitted between my lips and hazel optics. He still looked nervous though, he seemed desperate to talk, and probably wanted to know if I was okay.

I ran my fingers along his cheek, he pushed his face into the warmth of it, he was going to be the end of me, “I’m okay Ben…just we should slow down...before we do something rash…”

His heart was pounding against my chest, he reluctantly nodded, forever the gentleman and set me down on unsteady feet. He stood there with his fists clenched at his sides, staring at the tan carpet beneath our feet, and then without even thinking twice he unbuttoned his pants shoving his large hand inside. My back hit the wall, eyes widening at what he was doing as if he was an animal with no shame. He seemed so far away as he stroked himself, ragged breaths escaped him.

My eyes betrayed me flicking down to look at where his large fist was wrapped around his monstrous appendage. I had never seen a cock that big before and I wondered how the hell that would fit in me. He kept stroking himself; I just stood here watching him, not understanding why he was masturbating in front of me like I wasn’t actually here.

“B-Ben,” I croaked. His eyes snapped open and I was met with wild eyes.

“What are you doing?” I took a hesitant step towards him, he had stopped his motions, but still was standing there exposed to me. Confusion tugged on his face.

“Please…can you put umm your cock away?” His breath hitched when I mentioned his cock, I saw _it_ twitch, and he couldn’t help but to give it one last pull before he was shoving the offending member back in his pants buttoning his pants with shaky fingers. He gave me a tortured look before he fled the room.

“W-Wait! Ben!” I hurried after him on wobbly legs; people stared, but were too blitzed to give a shit about the situation. When I made my way outside, there Ben was running his fingers through his hair a lit cigarette between his lips. I stood before him, but he couldn’t even meet my eyes. I gently put my palm on his wrist; he pulled away with a shake of his head.

“Please just tell me what that was about; please I don’t understand…did you want me to watch you? Is that it?” My voice was frantic; I was desperate to know what just happened!

He threw his cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with the toe of his boot, and fixed those dark eyes on me once more. Pulling his notebook, he hurriedly wrote something and showed it to me.

**I’m sorry. Please forget what you saw.**

“I can’t Ben…please…” Instinctively I reached out for him and this time he didn’t flinch away from me. My hand lay on his chest and I felt the rapid beating of his heart. He wrote once more.

**I thought that’s what you wanted.**

“Why? I’m so confused, Ben.”

He tugged at his hair, becoming agitated.

**This is what girls do, they kiss me, and then they tell me to touch myself. They just watch. Command me to come. Then laugh at me and leave. It’s what girls do to me because I can’t speak so I won’t say shit to nobody. I thought that’s what you were doing to me so I was just getting it over with.**

A wave of pain crashed over me, these girls really did this to him because he couldn’t stand up for himself?? How evil!

“Why didn’t you just walk away?”

A soft grunt escaped him and he wrote at that frantic pace.

**Told me if I didn’t jack off in front of them that they would say I raped them.**

“Are you serious??” He nodded in response.

“I would never do that to you, Ben! I’m not like those girls; I want to get to know you!”

With those words, he was on me and we crashed to the wet grass beneath us. He shifted his pelvis against mine and I felt his want for me. A moan escaped me, but he stilted it by pressing his lips aggressively against mine. Then he was grasping for his notepad writing something before revealing it to me.

**I’m a virgin.**

I let out a gentle laugh, “That’s no concern to me…”

His lips were upon mine once again.


	2. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

* * *

Ben

I grunt as I lift the bar above my chest and then bring it right back down. The bar is 100 pounds and the weights equaling out to 100 on each side. My dad would kill me right now if he saw no one was spotting me, but I knew my limit and didn’t need anyone hovering over me to make sure I didn’t wind up killing myself.

“Dad would kill you if he saw you right now.” My brother’s gravelly voice says as he plops down on the couch that we put in the guest house so we could have a comfortable spot to chill, play video games, work out, drink, and smoke pot without our parents breathing down our necks. It was our idea to build it and so both of us busted our asses to buy the supplies and build it from the ground up. It wasn’t huge, but there was enough room to have what we wanted inside of it.

I ignore the fact that my brother is way too in tune with my thoughts and keep benching the weight.

He goes to the mini fridge, grabbing a beer and cracking it open taking multiple gulps out of it to the point it’s already almost empty. He watches me with calculating eyes. I put the bar back on its holder and sit up signing to him.

**What?**

“So how did you like Jennifer’s party the other night?” His eyes stay fixed on me. This is what I’ve always hated about him, that no matter how much of an ass he is to me- he still cares about me and wants to make sure no one said anything to me at the party that would hurt me. When he found out what Jace did to me, he found him and beat the shit out of him. I can still remember Jace coming into school, hiding his face and not making eye contact with anyone. I knew instantly it was Hunter’s doing. Ever since we were kids he has made sure that no one makes fun of me because I can’t talk. Hunter used to be kind, but then…something terrible happened to him.

I found out that he was raped-my father pulled me aside the night it happened and told me with tears in his eyes-it didn’t compute in my brain for a long time I was only 14 and my brother 18.

Hunter was always so strong, but I guess a guy had taken a liking to him and he had some buddies hold Hunter down so he could do what he wanted. They left my brother on the side of the road half dead. Hunter didn’t talk for a long time; he learned sign language for me during that time and told me I was the only one he wanted to communicate with. Still, he made fun of me to hide his own pain. He called me a loser, a freak, ugly, and though it angered me- I understood that he needed an outlet.

People called him gay at school, but he just acted like it didn't bother him. It was just a facade. He tried to commit suicide a couple years back. I was the one who found him and I was home alone. I tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. My brothers blue eyes looked so lifeless and I was slipping in his blood. Tears streamed down my face as I managed to wrap both his wrists in towels to stop the bleeding. I ran next door and pounded on my neighbor’s door, they were home thankfully. I had written down what happened. They called 911 and my brother lived. He told me I should have let him die, but he was my older brother. He was everything to me and I didn’t care that he took his anger out on me. I just wanted him to live and be happy.

“What the fuck are you thinking about?” He pulled me out of my thoughts and then he saw my eyes were looking at the scars on his wrists. He shifted uncomfortably and took another pull of his beer.

“Ben,” he sighed, “I’m not going anywhere.” His eyebrows pulled together and he lazily ran a finger over the scar on his left wrist.

**I need you in my life forever Hunter.**

His normally icy eyes softened, he stood up and walked over to me. He messed up my hair and I playfully swat at him.

“My sweet baby brother-too pure for this world. You know that I don’t mean it when I say you’re ugly and shit…right?” He looked so tortured and I hated it.

I just nodded, “So no one said anything to you at the party?”

**Rey talked to me, but that was it.**

“Rey? The girl that wants to screw your brains out?”

My entire face flamed at his words. He chuckled.

“Well, am I wrong?”

**She kissed me.**

His dark brow quirked up, “Ah did she now and how was that?”

**Amazing. She said she likes me.**

“Did anything else happen?” He knew about the girls that used me for their amusement. He had torn every single one of them a new one with me standing right beside him while he did it. I had never heard him yell like that before and it was scary. The girls cowered and apologized to me profusely, but it didn’t help with the fact that I totally thought that Rey was just doing what they had done…I would have never told on her though.

**I may have thought she was like the other girls. I touched myself in front of her.**

I cast my eyes down in shame, my hands clutched at my basketball shorts and my leg had begun to bounce up and down with my nerves. Hunter’s warm palm landed on my shoulder, “Did she fucking use you?”

I whipped my head up, really wishing I had the ability to talk right about now. I shook my head and signed rapidly.

**No, she told me to stop and wanted to know why I was doing that. I told her the truth and she said she would never do that to me. She said she wanted to get to know me. She’s not like the other girls Hunter. She’s nice to me. I like her. A lot.**

“Wow, I never thought I’d see my baby brother so smitten,” he teased. I stood up to my full height and stuck my tongue out at him before grabbing a beer of my own and getting him a second round. He thanked me and we both sat on the couch.

“Wanna smoke?”

I nodded and he packed a bowl. We enjoyed each other’s company and for once in a long time, I felt like my brother and I were back to being on the same page.

 

* * *

 

To say I was nervous to see Rey at school was an understatement. My hands were so clammy and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was tugging at the end of my shirt trying to ease my frazzled self. Rey and I had texted back and forth a couple times, but I wasn’t sure if it meant that we were an item or what.

“Ben, would you fucking relax?”

I sighed and decided to stare out the window watching the scenery flashing by. We arrived at my school and he dropped me off wishing me luck. I could only smile nervously and he laughed his ass off waving goodbye before speeding off to leave me to my doom. I shoved my trembling hands into my pockets and forced my feet to walk to my class. I didn’t have honors calculus until third period so I was going to have to hold my breath for two whole fucking classes and hope that I didn’t combust before then.

I wasn’t paying attention and ran into someone knocking them down a bit. When I looked down it was a small petite girl and she was looking at me like I was a monster. Fuck I can’t even say anything; I whip out my notepad writing something before showing it to her. She looks terrified to even look at what it says, cautious eyes read the note.

**I’m sorry. Can I help you up?**

She eyes me again, hesitant breaths and then she nods. I reach a hand out to her and she places her delicate hand in my mine. I lift her to her feet with ease and she gasps.

“T-thank you.”

I nod and begin to make my way to class, but I feel like eyes are pinpointed on me, it’s causing my skin to prickle and when I look over my shoulder I see the girl’s green eyes staring at me in a way that I can’t quite decipher. It almost looks like the way Rey stares at me and its then that I realize that the girl might have just developed a crush on me. Her cheekbones are tinted red and she scurries off.

Well shit that’s not good.

* * *

 

My first two classes fly by. Steadying my breathing I walk into honors calc. Taking the seat I always sit in closest to the door. The teacher is writing problems on the white board, other students are filing into class taking their seats.

 Then she finally walks in looking like the goddess she is. Her chestnut hair falls in pretty waves down to her shoulders, she’s wearing a blue dress that hugs her chest and waist, but then flows out only reaching to her mid-thigh. She’s revealing so much golden skin that my hands ache to touch her. I instead make fists and do my best to act like she has no effect on me.

Her hazel optics land on me and she gives me a shy smile taking her seat in the row to my left. She sits in her assigned seat that would cause me to have to look over my shoulder at her, but I refuse to do so and keep my eyes straight ahead. The bell rings and the teacher begins her lecture.

Calculus comes naturally to me, I don’t really have to pay attention in class and that means I usually just let my wander, but today I’m having a really hard time not thinking about Rey. My senses are on high alert; it’s what causes me to feel a hot prickle run down my spine, the hair on my forearms rises and I slowly look over my shoulder.

My eyes connect with hers, her cheeks tinge red, and then she points down causing my eyes to follow the direction. When I see what she wanted me to look at my breath hitches. Her legs are spread wide enough for me to see her inner thighs and what’s between them. Lacy red panties cover what I’ve been imagining way too much since she pressed her lips against mine. My entire body tightens, my breathing has grown labored. I’m trying to not let all the blood in my head run south.

When I flick my attention to her face, she is looking down writing whatever the teacher is saying. Her eyes dart over to me, she takes in my expression-gasps- and turns her eyes back to her paper. I tear my own away and stare at the board full of math problems.

The little fucking tease.

I stew in anger at her doing that to me-during fucking class especially. She knew I was a virgin and now she’s making me feel like she’s playing games with me. Trying to see if she can get me to bust a nut in my pants just by looking at her panty clad pussy. The bell rings and I immediately throw my shit into my bag letting my long legs take me as far away from Rey as possible.

“Ben!” I hear her call after me, but I ignore her. I’m pushing past other students; they just glare at me, but don’t say anything. It’s then that I see the girl I accidentally knocked down earlier. She’s so tiny I’m sure I could wrap my hand around her entire bicep, she has red hair that is cut short barely reaching her chin, and big green eyes stare up at me in awe. Her locker is right next to mine and she timidly smiles at me.

“H-Hello, I’m sorry about earlier I can be such a klutz,” she murmurs and casts her eyes down.

When I cast a look over my shoulder to see if Rey is there, I see her and she’s staring at the girl I’m standing in front of. Her brow furrow, her face heats, and then she’s disappearing into the crowd. Now I was more confused than before.

“Um, I know you can’t talk, b-but if you want to write….I would really like to get to know you.”

When I pin my attention back on her, her entire face is red and I swear I can feel the heat emanating off of her. So she does have a crush on me, but I like Rey even though she is fucking with my head.

I jot down something in my notepad and show it to her. Her eyes flit over the words.

**Do you like me or something?**

Her eyes widen, “U-Um you’re really attractive so kind of…yes,” she stutters.

**So you just want to fuck me?**

She covers her mouth, her chest is rising and falling so fast that I’m worried she’s going to pass out.

“I-I-I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” she whispers, her pupils dilating.

I scan her body; she’s not ugly by any means. If I didn’t have a hard on for Rey then maybe I could do this with her, but I can’t.

**I’m flattered, but I’m sorry I can’t. Forgive me.**

She looks embarrassed, but nods and runs off. Shit I’m an asshole.

* * *

 

When I walk into the cafeteria Rey is nowhere to be seen. I’m looking all over for her when a voice catches me off guard.

“She’s in the bathroom crying her eyes out because you’re a douche bag,” the girl that I think is named Rose, snaps at me.

My brows knit together, she’s crying because of me? What the hell? I hurry out of the cafeteria going in the direction of the bathrooms. I don’t give a shit if there is other girls in there I push the door open, hearing the soft sniffles, but am relieved to not see anyone else in here. I lock the door and go to the stall that Rey is occupying. Gently rapping my knuckle on the door, I hear her crying halt.

“Who is it?”

I tear a piece of paper out of the notepad writing Ben on it and push it under the door.

“Go away Ben. I don’t want to see you.”

I growl at that comment. If I could talk I would tell her to please open the door. Frustration makes me run my fingers through my hair messing it up. I can’t talk so I just stand there like an idiot, willing her to open the door.

The door flies open startling me, she’s openly glaring up at me, her pretty eyes narrowed at me, “I said go away Ben, if you want to fuck that other chick that’s fine by me, but you made me make a fool of myself! I showed you my fucking-ugh-!” She doesn’t say the words, but I know what she meant. I place a shaky hand on her cheek, tipping her face up to meet my heated gaze. I try to make her understand what I feel for her with my eyes because I can’t express it with words. She trembles beneath my palm.

I want her so fucking much.

I crush my lips to her taking her by surprise; she places her hands on my shoulders moaning into the kiss. When I thrust my tongue into her mouth I hear her whimper, her nails dig into my shoulders. My piercing drives her crazy and it turns me the fuck on with how much she enjoys the cold metal sliding against her skilled tongue. I’m devouring her sweet lips, her taste is intoxicating. I don’t think I’ll ever have enough of her.

Suddenly there’s a pounding on the bathroom door causing us both to jerk away from one another. I write something really quick.

**Don’t think this is over. Meet me after school.**

She releases a shaky breath, nodding her head before standing on her tiptoes to give me another kiss, but her lips only reach my neck. It causes me to shudder; my hand grips the globe of her ass pulling her into me. I want to tell her she’s driving me crazy and how badly I want to fuck her into the ground. The pounding starts up again, I snarl at the sound, but pin Rey with one last look before unlocking the door running into a shocked girl who darts away from me.

These next couple of classes are going to suck.

* * *

 

The day ends after what felt like ages of me waiting to see Rey again.

 I find Rey waiting for me by the back entrance of the school; a warm smile graces her face when she sees me. I don’t give a shit if anyone sees us; I cup her jaw with one hand, bending over to connect our lips. She sighs when I pull away.

**I told my brother that I was going to catch a ride with you…is that okay?**

My heart is trying to fight its way out of my chest as I wait for her to respond.

“So you want to go back to your place?”

I nod.

“That’s fine with me, my car is over here.” I follow her fixating my eyes on her pert ass, all I want to do is grab onto it as I fuck into her. My cock jumps at the thought- I discreetly adjust myself. She unlocks her car getting into the driver’s seat; I somehow fit my large frame in the passenger side. Her body is trembling, I know because I’m watching her as we drive to my place. I had written the address down, she typed it into her gps and then we were on our way.

“B-Ben, are your parents home?”

I shake my head, she catches the movement.

“Your brother?”

I nod.

“So we aren’t going to your place to-um-have sex?” She sounds breathless.

I cause her to jump when I place a calloused hand on her thigh, gripping it with thick fingers. Her breath whooshes out of her and she places her hand on mine hiking it up further. My nostrils flare, but I don’t allow her to push it up any further. I swear I hear her whine, she drives faster.

When we reach my house, she parks and follows me inside. My brother is walking down at that moment. He sees Rey and gives me a questioning look.

“Hello Rey, so good to see you again,” he says casting a wolfish smile her way.

“Yeah, same,” she lies. If she knew his story she might see things differently, but I understood her dislike of him.

I signed to him that we’re going to the guest house, he gave me a thumb up, “I’ll make sure to let you know if mom and dad show up.”

That was actually not a bad thing and I nod thanking him.

I lead Rey to the guest house out back, locking the door behind me and slam my back up against it. My nerves are catching up to me, but I tamper them down. I want her and I’m going to do my best to make sure she comes so hard she doesn’t know left from right. She’s wandering around, her delicate fingertips skimming over my workout bench.

“Nice place you got here.”

I come up behind her pushing her wavy hair over one shoulder. She begins to tremble as I circle an arm around her waist pulling her back against me. My lips brush against the smooth skin of her nape. My other hand has a mind of its own as it trails up her stomach to cup one of her breasts giving it a gentle squeeze causing her to press her ass into my hardening member. I grip hard to her waist with my free hand guiding her jerky movements against me. I can’t help but to bite down on her shoulder, she squeaks at the contact and reaches back to grip my thighs with both her hands.

“B-Ben, please-I-I need y-your cock, need you to fill me up,” she pants into the small space.

I groan at her dirty words, I look at the couch and know my brother wouldn’t actually mind if I fucked Rey on it, but it feels wrong. Rey is so perfect and I don’t think it would be right to take her on a couch-she interrupts my thoughts with more filthy declarations.

“Ben, please take me wherever and however you want! I don’t care- I just need to know what it’s like to feel you inside me, p-please,” she keens and grinds her ass down on my cock.

Fuck it. I pull her down on the couch, nestled in my lap I instantly latch my lips on the vein that’s throbbing in her neck. Her back arches, but I splay my fingers out on her stomach and pull her tightly against me. She couldn’t escape me even if she wanted to-she won’t try though-she’s so far gone in lust her head tips back laying against my shoulder. Those soft lips of hers are parted, the fucking cutest pants escaping through them as her eyes are scrunched shut.

My free hand drops to her thigh, hiking her dress up as my fingertips relish in the softness of her skin. Her breath hitches, her head snapping down to look at where I’m touching her.

“I feel like I’m burning up,” she whimpers and grasps onto my wandering hand. It’s my turn to be taken off guard as she shoves my hand into her panties, I skim the soft patch covering her mound before I feel how wet she is.

FUCK, my fingers slide so easily through her slick, it is like a shock of electricity running through my veins being able to touch her like this. Her head returns to my shoulder as I run a path up to her swollen clit, I may have had not much experience actually being with a girl, but I did my research on how to please one.

Most men took their own pleasure-to me that didn’t make sense because seeing how worked up I was getting Rey was a hundred times better than just fucking her real quick and leaving her unsatisfied.

I rub her in slow circles for only a moment making her protest when I stop my motion.

“B-Ben please don’t stop,” she pleads. I’m only stopping to adjust us, I pull her legs open wider and rest them on either side of my thighs. I return my fingers to where they belong, spreading her want up and down her slit sinking a finger inside of her. She cries out.

She is so damn tight, if I didn’t know any better I would say she was a virgin, but she had told me she had already lost it. She was worried I’d be disgusted or disappointed. I didn’t give a flying fuck if a guy had already been in her. She was mine now. And she felt damn good.

I move the digit in and out of her a few times then sink another thick finger in her stretching her out. “I need you Ben, I need your hard cock in me now or else I’m going to lose my mind. I don’t care if it hurts! Please just do it!”

She’s so damn needy and desperate for my cock that I feel a sense of pride that I make her come undone like this. I force her to stand, unzipping her dress letting it pool at her feet. I grab her hips, pressing hurried kisses all over her back, my fingers grip onto the top of her lacy panties-I push them down with deft fingers. Kissing my way down her lower back, her perky ass, the back of  her thighs and down her smooth calves. Her entire body is vibrating at this point as she steps out of the dress and underwear. I skim my fingers up the path my lips took as I reach my full height behind her.

She turns around, eyes blown with desire- unbuttoning my pants with eager, trembling fingers. While she works on that, I fist the back of my black shirt and yank it over my head to throw it to the side. Her gaze drifts to my stomach, taking in all the ridges with hungry eyes. She pulls my pants and boxers down in one foul swoop. Standing back up, she winds her arms around my neck.

“Kiss me and then I’ll let you fuck me like you had me before,” she says peering up at me.

I obey her command, fitting my lips against her own. I dart my tongue out to lick across the seam of her lips. She grants me entry and our tongues fight for dominance. I always win though, the piercing making her submit to me. I can feel how hard her heart is pounding against my chest and I’m sure mine matches the same rhythm.

 Her mouth is so warm, it makes me hungry for more. I bite down on her lower lip, sucking on it before letting it go. I fist her curls with one hand, the other forces her to arch as I tilt her head back to latch my mouth around a dusky nipple. She jerks at the contact. I nip at the tender bud and soothe the sting with a flick of my tongue. My piercing makes her moan so loudly that it makes me wonder how she can emit such a sound. It was way too fucking sexy.

‘Yeah I know you like that you dirty girl’ I growl inside my head. It’s all becoming too much, I pull away from her spinning her around, returning to our spot on the couch. It’s then that I remember I need a condom, I know my brother keeps some in the side drawer next to the couch even though I know for a fact he’s never been with a girl in here. I reach out blindly, opening a drawer, feeling the foil underneath my fingers. I grab it, tapping her shoulder, she stands up and I tear the foil open with my teeth noting that she’s looking over her shoulder at me.

“You’re so hot Ben, I can’t wait till you fill me up with that long and thick cock,” she whispers breathlessly. I hastily roll the condom over my painfully hard member and pull her back to me hoisting her legs back over each side of my own. I grip her waist, rubbing my cock back and forth through her wet center.

Lifting her up ever-so-slightly, I line myself up with her opening. I push just the tip through the tight ring, gasping at the wave of pleasure that washes over me. Forcing more of my cock in I feel her stretching to accommodate me, she’s whimpering and her entire body is quivering in my hold. With one last thrust, I bottom out in her and let out a sound that is more animal than human. Her hand reaches around to grasp onto the back of my neck.

“You’re fucking huge! I feel like I’m being split apart, it hurts, but feels so damn good,” she moans.

I grab the back of her thighs, hoisting her legs up as I begin to rut up into her. Oh shit I’m hitting so deep inside of her that it makes my eyes roll to the back of my head. Fuck! I don’t think anything can even come close to the pleasure that is taking over me right now. Nothing will ever feel as good as Rey’s tight pussy gripping onto my cock. I pull all the way out only to push as hard as I can back inside her warmth. This feels amazing, but I want to look her in the eye as I fuck her into the couch.

I manage to get her on her back, gripping my cock, but noticing the condom has blood on it. It makes me halt my movements and I stare at her lust filled expression trying to decipher if I’m hurting her. I need to talk to her, it’s killing me. I see that my notepad and pen aren’t too much out of reach. I grab it quickly and write but become easily distracted by her small tits that are heaving up and down. I shake my head and show her.

**There’s blood, am I hurting you?**

A light laugh leaves her, “No Ben, you feel so good.”

I let out a sigh of relief.

**You’re so beautiful Rey, having you under me it only makes me want to fuck you so hard that I have you screaming my name over and over again.**

“Then do it,” she seductively says.

I throw the notepad down, pulling the condom off and grip my cock. I ask her with my eyes if this is okay and she quickly nods in approval. Without the barrier, I almost explode when I’m back inside her wet channel, she’s pulsating around me and it only suffices to drive me crazier with lust. I don’t hold back, pumping into her with so much force, her back arches and she throws her head back choking out a cry.

“Ben! You fuck me so good, so damn good!”

She’s canting her hips up meeting my rough thrusts. Her brows are knitted together, it makes me want to smooth it out with my fingers so I do and she opens her eyes meeting my wild ones. She gasps at the sight, with trembling hands she runs them up my hard abs, over the wide expanse of my chest before gripping onto my taut biceps. I’ve been holding myself up so I wouldn’t crush her, that resolves comes crumbling down when I notice that her breathing has quickened, her walls are fluttering around my invasion, and I know she’s getting closer and closer to her climax with every push and pull inside of her. I press my chest to her swollen breasts, gripping an ass cheek with one hand and hiking her thigh up with the other as I change my angle to thrust even deeper inside her. Rotating my hips so I’m hitting that spot inside of her that is going to make her see stars. My pelvic bone is grinding down on her clit, her mouth has formed into the shape of a 0 and I watch as she comes undone around me on a loud shout.

Once she’s satisfied, nothing stops me from slamming into her, my face is buried into the side of her neck, my thrusts becoming erratic as I chase my orgasm. I grip onto the globes of her ass pulling them apart as I continue to speed up my movements.

“Someday I’ll let you fuck me in the ass,” she whispers next to my ear. It’s what makes me almost come inside of her, but I pull out at the last second rubbing my cock into her stomach as I find my release with a low growl.

We both lie there, trying to catch our breath. She runs her fingers lazily through my hair.

“You were amazing Ben…that felt really good.”

I smile into her neck and give it one last kiss. I move to grab a towel and wipe my cum off her stomach. She’s shy now, casting her eyes down as I help her back into her panties and dress. I too put my clothes back on.

“I should probably head home…but Ben can we be exclusive…like boyfriend and girlfriend?” She seems so nervous and it breaks my heart to think that she doesn’t already understand I belong solely to her. I take her lips in a heated kiss giving her my answer. When we break apart she gives me another shy smile and I lead her to her car watching her drive away with one last wave.

When I walk back inside my brother is in the kitchen. I grab a Gatorade and chug half of it.

“My god, I’m glad mom and dad weren’t home because your girl is _loud._ ‘You’re so big’, ‘You fuck me so good’,” he taunts and I go to punch him, but he smoothly dodges me and put his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I’m glad that you’re able to please a woman brother, good for you.” He darts off before I can get my hands on him.

* * *

 

When I go to bed that night I dream of Rey.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
